


Training

by ObsidianButterfly



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianButterfly/pseuds/ObsidianButterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying to teach Ezio a few new tricks doesn’t quite go according to plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training

The master assassin is angry, you can see it in the dark flash of his eyes and the tense set of broad shoulders as he stalks away but abruptly halts after just a few feet. You could have sworn that you heard incensed muttering under his breath but with his back turned you cannot be sure.

Facing you once more, Ezio rolls his shoulders and allows the smallest of growls to escape his lips as he readies himself for another attack. Feet apart and knees slightly bent, you can see his grip tighten on his sword in preparation. 

You do the same.

Ezio sharply tugs the white hooded cowl of his assassin robes down, tanned face a mask of frustration. Dark black hair which is noticeably greying at the temples ruffles in the slight breeze. 

Removing the cowl was a mistake; it forces him to squint against the late afternoon Tuscan sunshine.

The assassin’s stance is slightly off, you notice. He is clearly getting tried and discouraged, angry at being unable to master the new techniques quickly.

There is no chance to correct him, for the umpteenth time, as he suddenly moves forward sloppily, footwork all wrong. He is making it too easy to beat him. 

Ezio lunges forwards with his blade aiming for the centre of your chest. His wild opening move is parried easily. Another backhanded swipe is effortlessly defended. A quick follow up lunge by you and the tip of your blade touches his right shoulder that is drooping slightly and unprotected. 

Another point for you.

He is getting worse as the day draws on, not better, and his temper is beginning to show for it.

In a string of colourful Italian cursing, Ezio drops the rapier onto the dusty courtyard before swiftly and violently kicking it away. The metal clanks across the ground until it disappears into a cluster of bushes.

You give him a look that clearly states he is acting like a child but he only sneers in response and marches off.

You watch broad shoulders retreat as he calls over them, not bothering to look back, ‘I am done for today.’

Well that is just fine by you. He was becoming miserable company anyway. This training was for his benefit, not yours. If Ezio wants to act like a spoiled child then you will let him.

Retuning to your own combat practice in the dusty courtyard of the Arezzo assassins den you try and push your own angry thoughts and frustrations out of your mind. Instead, you take out your vexations on the various stuffed straw dummies littering the training area. 

Everyone had been excited that the legendary assassin Ezio Auditore da Firenze had been coming to visit and would be taking up residence in the very faction you were currently staying. It would be quite an opportunity to meet such a man and perhaps even pick up a few new skills.

All reports suggested that Ezio was charming, strong and above all, a brilliant assassin. Not to mention incredibly attractive, with smooth olive coloured skin and dark raven hair and eyes. He was a man that knew this however. Although he was lauded as one of the leading assassins of the age his predisposition for flirting and womanising was also well know.

Unexpectedly Ezio had turned out to be quite sullen and slightly moody. A few of the other assassins chalked this up to long travel and worry over Templar attacks in the area, not to mention the very high expectations from a group of new overzealous recruits. A few had suggested demonstrating the new techniques imported from France to your mentor with the hope of showing him something new in terms of combat styles.

The practice had been the final straw; all hope of improving his mood with a little workout vanished quickly. 

 

 

After a quick meal you head out to the courtyard for a little more practice. In a few years’ time you have every intention of being head of this guild faction. 

Ezio had disappeared after your disastrous training session but no one seemed to be making an effort to locate him, allowing him cool off in his own time and happy his sour demeanour was not polluting the den.

Sunlight is fading rapidly even in the late summers evening. The braziers lit to provide light also unfortunately heat the surrounding air making the workout all the more difficult. It takes very little time for a small trail of sweat to trickle down your spine and breath to come hot and heavy.

‘You fight well.’

Startled, you turn towards a rumbling male voice. A tall figure is just barely visible in the shadow of the building. Ezio leans casually against the wall with arms and feet crossed watching your practice. You are not sure just how long he has been there and are reminded of just how good an assassin the man is, even you never heard him coming.

‘Thank you.’ You reply shortly, before turning your back on him and facing the straw dummy once more. 

Ezio pushes away from the wall and this time you hear him approach your position.

‘Shall we pick up on the training from earlier?’ His voice is deep, smooth, but there is also an edge of challenge in it.

‘I thought you had given up on the sword.’ You tease, goading a reaction from him. His jaw tenses but he remains stoically silent for several moments.

Finally, ‘My apologies, I was perhaps being unfair earlier.’

‘Perhaps?’ You challenge. 

The assassin closes dark eyes and shakes his head silently almost appearing as if he is fighting back his temper.

‘I have travelled far and I am tired. But it is no excuse to take it out on you. I apologise.’

At least he was more sincere this time. You incline your head in acceptance and kick a rapier in his direction.

Ezio bends to retrieve it somewhat stiffly. He has been an assassin for some time and isn’t getting any younger. Perhaps he is not picking up this new training as quickly as he would like or as easy as younger men, and this lapse in ability is telling on him. It must be difficult try to meet so many people’s expectations, to worry about potentially disappointing fellow assassins fed on stories and legends, worrying about friends and family and having to deal with Templars at every turn.

Assuming an attack position, sword raised, Ezio moves forward quickly. 

You shake your head, still all wrong. He hasn’t been paying attention to anything you have told him about his technique. The tip of your own blade catches Ezio in the arm. The assassin moves, attempts to dodge at the last minute, but it’s not far enough or fast enough. Another point is yours as you hit his shoulder, blade sliding along his armour with a metal on metal clank.

The assassin growls angrily and throws his sword to the dust floor. Gritting his teeth he looks over at you with a pained expression.

‘Ok, so what am I doing wrong?’ He sounds just a little defeated.

‘Your range of motion is non-existent. Your back and shoulders are too tight and you are not moving as fluidly or to the extent you need to be able to pull off these moves.’

Ezio gallantly shrugs his shoulders. You are not sure whether he is disagreeing, or agreeing with you, and just doesn’t know how to fix it.

‘You have clearly spent too much time working on your strength, you have a lot of muscle and bulk in the upper half of your body, no doubt for easy climbing and scaling of walls but it’s no good if you want to be quick and fluid.’

You motion towards a bench that has been laid out for spectating.

‘Here, sit down and take your vambraces off.’

Ezio scowls and complains, dark eyebrows furrowing. ‘Why?’

Out of patience you give him a pointed look, ‘Just do it.’

Eventually he slides onto the bench loosening the armour and padding in place around his neck, shoulders and arms as he does so. He is left in nothing but a thin white undershirt on the upper half of his body. The garment is loose and billowy but small damp patches cling at the base of his back and under his arms.

Standing behind him you slide the palms of your hands over his shoulders. Ezio recoils at the touch. 

‘What are you doing?’

‘Sit down and shut up.’ You reply. 

He turns around again, back to you, muttering under his breath.

‘Don’t worry I’m not going to hurt you.’ 

There is a small scoff at your reassurance, as if such a feat were impossible.

‘You have held your shoulders for so long in certain positions that you have shortened all the muscles. You no longer have the full range of motion needed to make the kinds of moves for this fencing style.’

‘This is not necessary.’ Ezio rumbles lowly, trying again to shirk away from your touch. You only tsk and drag him back towards you. The assassin only puts up minimal effort at a continual struggle.

Sliding your palms over his shoulders you can feel the pleasant warmth of him through the loose shirt and the smoothness of his skin. Muscles bunch and tense under you automatically and you can feel the power of his movements, the strength, even in these tightly coiled muscles.

‘Let me know if anything hurts.’ You babble as you begin kneading fingers into his back attempting to massage out the hard lumps that make up his tense shoulder and neck muscles.

After a few moments Ezio lets out a startled gasp as your thumb digs firmly into his right shoulder blade.

‘I’m sorry does that hurt?’

The assassin shakes his head, dark hair rubbing along the base of his neck and tickling your fingers slightly. It was a lot softer than it looked.

‘No, it doesn’t hurt.’ He admits rather grudgingly before exhaling hard.

After several minutes massaging you can finally feel the tension gradually leave his body as Ezio allows himself to relax, no longer suspicious of your touch.

Working stiff fingers into the tight knots of tension in his shoulders and neck release small shivers and groans from the man in what you can only assume is pleasure.

Ezio's breathing has slowed, the deep gentle rhythm is all the fills the now black night sky. His head droops down until his chin rests on his chest and you would almost think he was asleep apart from the few small jerks that occur every time you hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Dragging your thumbs over his skin, slowly and methodically you massage, until Ezio’s arms and neck are hanging more freely and most tension seems to have left his upper body. Your actions are beginning to work, even if it is only slightly. Instead of hard rock, the muscles in his back feel a lot more like firm putty as the build-up dissipates.

‘You must get a lot of headaches,’ you comment offhandedly, ‘and pains in your shoulders.’

‘Why do you say that?’ Ezio’s voice seems a little distant, relaxed, practically on the very of drifting off to sleep.

Gazing down at the dark head bent over, you feel a small pang of compassion for him despite his general huffy demeanour for the last few days. Sorry for the loss of his family, for the hard life he had experienced, for the endless fight for the assassins guild. Ezio had been run ragged for a very long time and is expected to for a while to come; there are people who need him.

‘Because your shoulder and neck muscles are permanently tense and are likely to cause ongoing problems, which, by the way, are only going to get worse the older you become.’

Shoulders move slightly under your touch, you assume that the assassin shrugged but he makes no comment.

Nearly a half hour must have past but you really hadn’t noticed the time, it gives you a small rush of satisfaction to be able to help a fellow assassin and to at least partially solve some of Ezio’s problems. 

Working through shoulders and down his spine, you finish off at the small of his back, pleased at the small whimper escaping his lips as you work over the base. You smile as Ezio flexes under you rolling his upper body under your touch.

Satisfied that is about all you can accomplish tonight, you step away from him with one last caress of his back with the palms of your hand.

‘Well that’s about all I can do for now, although you may wish to get that done regularly or at least take on board some of the new combat techniques to stop yourself falling into old habits. Remember and thoroughly stretch out all your muscles, often and frequently.’

Ezio nods gently, rising slowly from the small bench he was sitting on and rolling his now thoroughly massaged shoulders.

‘Thank you. That does feel better.’ He still doesn’t sound entirely happy about being proven wrong but his tone has improved a little and his face is pleasantly relaxed so you are willing to forgive him.  
Picking up his discarded sword, Ezio gives it a few practice swings. 

He raises a challenging eyebrow. ‘So, do you want to try this again?’

Glancing around the assassins den courtyard you notice that the area is almost fully dark. All the braziers have burned low and whilst still giving off a gentle orange glow they are no longer enough to provide sufficient lighting. Perhaps calling it a night would be best, training practice in the dark was likely to cause unnecessary injuries. 

Still…you want to see if your work has improved him at all. 

Picking up your own discarded sword you allow the cool hilt to trail through your fingers, adjusting your grip as required. Getting into fighting position Ezio stands a few feet from you and does the same, guard up, stance a little too wide but it is still better than it was. He is holding his own sword better too, shoulders low and loose.

As you both take a few gentle practice swings in each other’s direction you notice that the master assassins form has certainly improved but his range of motion is still a little stiff and he has a habit of falling back into his trusted old habits. It will clearly take some time for this old dog to learn new tricks, however he is at least improving a little and while you manage to get a few hits on his body Ezio manages to successfully avoid quite a few of your attacks.

Now this has become more of a challenge and you relish the opportunity to show off just a little. Lunging forwards quickly, Ezio spots your attack and deftly defends pushing your sword out of the way. 

That is ok; you were not expecting to hit him with it anyway. You get closer, allowing the sweeping motion of his blade on yours to pull you towards him while aiming an elbow to his face. You want to see if he can anticipate a hand to hand attack combined with the weapons and new style.

The tip of your elbow almost connects with his jaw but the assassins back turns sharply with his own elbow coming up quickly to block and by chance connecting with your lip. Momentum already carrying you forwards, Ezio just has time to place one hand on your sword arm and another around your waist. For a few moments the pain in your lip explodes on contact but it is soon replaced with a feeling of weightlessness as you are thrown bodily over Ezio’s hip, his own weight riding yours to the ground.

You find yourself landing hard on your back and blinking up at the dark starry sky. The warm press of Ezio’s body is flush against yours and he grunts heavily in your ear as he lands on his knees but still essentially sprawled on top of you.

He grimaces, dark gaze finds yours. A quickly glance over your face before settling firmly on your mouth.

‘I’m so very sorry.’ He mumbles, looking incredibly guilty.

‘I’m fine.’ You say automatically. You suppose you had a lot worse in training before…broken fingers, bruises, cuts, scrapes; all were normal.

‘You were so close and I saw your fist and I just reacted instinctively-oh, you are bleeding!’

‘Don’t worry about it, nice to see you aren’t letting your skills go soft.’ You try to lighten the mood but now that he mentions it, you can taste the coppery metallic tang of blood in your mouth and your grin causes you to grimace in a small stinging pain.

Ezio gets unsteadily onto all fours, the distractingly warm weight of him no longer pinning you to the ground. 

‘Here let me get you something for it.’

With his movement, you are able to wriggle out from underneath him, getting up and on your feet quickly before the assassin can offer you help. 

Touching your lip, it comes away smeared with red and you split blood tinged saliva onto the ground.

‘I’m fine, honestly. It’s only a cut lip.’

Carefully getting to his feet Ezio inclines his head in your direction but still doesn’t look convinced.

Still looking a little sheepish, he collects the discarded swords and puts them back in their display. You try and engage him and offer another round of practice but it would seem that training was over and the assassin doesn’t want to continue.

You bid Ezio goodnight amidst numerous further apologies and head to your room to get cleaned up.

 

 

 

Back in the comfort of your own room it feels so good to shed off heavy armour and scratch the small indents in your skin where buckles have been pulled too tight.

Your lip is stinging a little from earlier and each sip of water only worsens it. But it is not so bad, you have had worse. You can, however, feel a nice large bruise forming on your right hip where you were unceremoniously tossed over Ezio’s shoulder and landed hard on the ground.

You stretch out thoroughly, working tired muscles until loose and supple.

A loud knock at the door startles you from your contemplation of a nice hot bath and Ezio strolls through the door after a brief pause, without even being asked to enter.

‘Scusi, I brought this.’ 

The assassin holds up a small glass bottle, waiving it in his hands. He seems oblivious to walking in on you in a state of near complete undress. When you say oblivious what you mean is that he makes no comment on the fact, but you still watch his gaze dip down and sweep over every inch of bare skin.

Ezio’s gaze wanders back to your face and meets your own unashamedly as he attempts to conceal the fact he was enticingly staring at you in practically nothing more than underwear. It was definitely an appreciative look and you don’t miss the small sweep of his tongue wetting his lips.

Easing gently into the room the assassin softly closes the door behind him.

‘I brought this from the medic, he says the ointment is very good on cuts and grazes.’

‘Thank you, but I really don’t need it.’

In a few strides Ezio is suddenly only a few inches away. Before you can protest one hand has a strong grip on your jaw tilting your head upwards, the thumb and forefinger of the other peels back your cut lip for his inspection.

After a careful examination he comments, ‘You were right it is not too bad.’

He doesn’t move, still standing close enough for his warm breath to caress your face and slightly dust worn and male sweat smell to assault your senses, you want to back away but also want to stand your ground at his invasion of your personal space.

Ezio carefully releases your stinging lip, but not for long. You don’t even get a chance to pull away as he dips two fore fingers into the jar, peels back your lip again, and slides the salve coated fingers into your mouth. The slightly greenish coloured gel is soon being spread delicately across your gum.

Making a face you wiggle out of his grip, fighting not to spit out the concoction.

‘That tastes disgusting.’ You state forcefully, wrinkling your nose.

Ezio smirks at you. ‘Don’t be a baby.’

You are busy trying to get the horrendous ointment out of your mouth that you almost miss another sweeping gaze of your body. This time however, it doesn’t seem in the least sexual.

‘I may have to go back for something else, the doctor said it worked on cuts but I am not sure about bruises.’ He indicates the large dark circle already forming on your hip. It is already the size of a very large hand. You sigh at the mark, just great.

The assassin holds a hand across his chest and bows slightly, ‘I apologise again.’

You sigh, prodding at the tender skin to gage just how must this is going to hurt tomorrow. It’s just a rather large bruise; you shouldn’t require anything for it. 

‘You don’t need to.’

‘I’m not in the habit of hitting women.’

‘Glad to hear it, but considering we both have work to do and training to accomplish then you may wish to conveniently forget the fact I am female. Injuries are part of the job. I hit men all the time.’

Ezio grins, his mood lightening. ‘Why am I not surprised.’

You scowl at his mocking, still reeling at the almost overpowering taste of aloe vera and yarrow from his supposed medicine.

Moving closer, the assassin playfully threatens to add more of the gel to your cut lip and you try to wriggle away but find yourself trapped between his body and the edge of the bed.

‘I am sorry. And thank you for earlier. I do not know why you did but my blade arm is feeling much better.’

‘I’m glad to have helped.’ 

He gives you a small playful smile, it is too…disconcerting after the bad attitude you have had from him today. He is too close you realise with a panic, the heat from his body is almost over powering and full pouting lips seem only inches from you. 

You suddenly realise what Ezio is doing as large male hands slide to your hips and he presses even closer. The candle light in the room almost renders his shirt transparent, tanned muscled skin and dark hair shimmering just under the very thin fabric.

‘Would you like me to return the favour?’ Ezio’s voice is a low seductive murmur.

‘Sorry?’

The assassin’s lips quirk in a small smile and eyes flash in mischief as he gently bits his lip, it is almost coy. 

‘I’m sure I could master massaging quicker than the fighting techniques.’

Thumbs slide under your vest, brushing along your skin. The brief contact and press of his calloused fingers sends pleasurable little jolts to your nerve endings. The hair on the back of your neck automatically stands on end from this simple ghost of a caress and the muscles in your stomach flutter slightly.

The offer is tempting, he is a good looking man, but you are not falling for his charm. Ezio has only been her a few days and trying to seduce women into sleeping with him already. He could have picked any other assassin here but you wonder why he has decided on you after the less than pleasant day you have both had. You shake your head and give a small push against his chest to get him to back off.

‘No thanks.’

Ezio backs away, dark eyebrows raised. He looks surprised and you can’t help but laugh at the expression.

‘What is that look for?’

He shrugs. You hadn’t realised a simple movement of shoulders could show such hurt feelings. 

‘Nothing. Are you turning me down?’

‘You arrogant…man.’ You inflict as much distaste into that one word as you can. ‘You sound as if that doesn’t happen a lot.’

The assassin gives another wonderfully gallant shrug and his lip quirks mischievously, ‘Not often.’

You smile at his confidence and ego, shaking your head slightly in humorous disbelief. 

Ezio wets his lips gently, you watch the movement out the corner of your eye and you will admit the scar across his top lip does have some appeal for tracing your tongue along…you physically shake those thoughts from your mind. Was he actually pouting? Did he really think he was irresistible? You will admit he is an extremely good looking man, physically impressive, strong features and dark complexion. But you have spent most of today in some form of argument with him. It has been a long and tiring day. You need to relax.

On second thoughts…what on earth were you doing? A quick round of intense sex with a very good looking man would be the perfect way to relax. It’s not as if you are planning on marrying him or anything and the master assassin will likely be gone by the end of the week…

Ezio is still hovering beside the bed, his back is to you as he seals the lid onto the small jar of medicine. You scan your eyes over his figure, those strong muscles you got to massage earlier; they did feel rather nice, lean hips, long legs and a very tight arse encased in very tight leather trousers…

He could be the perfect way ease out those tense muscles. Why the hell not? Hopefully his legendary skills in the bedroom meet with your approval more than his fighting did.

Ezio seems surprised at your nearness as you approach, running a palm over his arm upper arm. The muscle flexes instinctively under your fingers. He just has time to sit the small bottle on the table before you push him on top of the bed. His eyes are wide but not as wide as the grin on his face as you crawl onto the bed after him.

‘Does this mean you have changed your mind?’

He laughs a rich deep and throaty rumble as your murmur ‘shut up’ and slide your body along the length of his. 

Hands automatically encircle your waist pulling you closer as you stretch yourself on top of him, lips seeking contact. Ezio's lips are as soft as they look and just as tasty, but the slight scrape of beard tickles your chin and top lip. You pull back scratching the area. He chuckles as he strokes his chin saying, ‘It has its uses.’

You raise your eyebrow at him, was he implying what you think he was? He only flashes a mischievous grin and says, ‘I’ll show you later.’

With that to look forward to, you return to the exploration of the master assassin’s mouth and suppose you will get used to the facial hair.

His tongue deftly starts a sensuous slow massage of yours, eliciting noises of pleasure from low in your throat. You hum against his mouth in pleasure and Ezio strains upwards, trying for more forceful contact but he doesn’t quite have the leverage. 

Interlacing your fingers with large weathered palms you pin Ezio’s arms above his head. He chuckles at your forcefulness but lets you continue awaiting your next move.

You let your lips wander from his full mouth, across his taught jaw and down his neck, enjoying the small little pants he makes at the contact and the rather desperate straining upwards when you withdraw your mouth.

You release his hands long enough to sit up and pull your vest over your head, Ezio’s eyes darken as he stares at your bare breasts. He pushes up from the bed wrapping arms around you as he buries his head between them. Delicately licking a trail along the valley of your breasts Ezio kisses around them before sinking his teeth into the fleshy mound of one. The action has you bucking against the front of his body. His tongue tortures your nipples, gently flicking with the wide flat pad of it. Your fingers tangle in his hair tugging gently, forcing his mouth deeper onto your breasts, wanting him closer, more touch, more stimulation.  
Sucking your right nipple between his lips, the assassin rolls it gently making sure the peak is firm and hard under his touch. Very gently he takes it between his teeth and tugs until the tissue stretches slightly between you and leaves you moaning and wriggling part in pleasure and part in pain.

Large hands cup your backside drawing you closer. You are already about as close as you can get, rubbing back and forth across his lap. The erection pressed hard between your legs is only separated by a few layers of flimsy cloth but Ezio seems determined to get even closer.

Your hips buck back and forth, the rough laced up leather front of his trousers is stretched tight across his groin. The material brushes your clit even through your own thin underwear. It is soon stimulated and swollen and wetness floods between your legs with every stroke.

You need more, you want your bare skin against his but the feeling between your legs has created an overpowering need to cum. Increasing your speed across his lap you gently pull aside your underwear, just enough to have the bare hood of your clit grate over the firm leather fastening across Ezio’s crotch. He leans back against the bed, pushing his hips upwards to help, allowing you free reign to ride his body.  
Hands wander to your thighs, thick fingers digging in firmly enough to probably leave bruises tomorrow to match the rest. Ezio grasps your hips pulling your body back and forth along the front of his with increasing urgency.

His eyes are hooded and completely black, lost in his own pleasure and eagerly watching where your body joins his. He wets hip lips, eyes following the gentle bounce and sway of your breasts in front of him.  
The crotch of Ezio's clothing is soaked with your own arousal and your clit feels swollen and abused from the harsh leather but you can’t help move just that little bit faster as your own orgasm approaches.  
Collapsing onto all fours you can barely catch your breath as your orgasm washes over you in convulsing waves of pleasure radiating from between your legs. You shudder above the assassin while his hands carefully caress your thighs, arse and back, anywhere he can reach. 

Ezio buries his head in the crook of your neck, lips tracing the curve of your shoulder as you moan in his ear and enjoy your moment of ultimate pleasure. You must be a mess, you muse, sweat tricking down your back and between your breasts, dust covered hair and thighs damp with excitement.

Ezio murmurs something against your skin in low dark whispers that you can’t quite make out, but by his tone you know it is something sexual. His hands skim your curves; it seems he has no problem with the state of you at the moment.

The satisfaction of your orgasm doesn’t last long as lips trace your neck and throat. The tingle of the assassins kisses flows all the way down between your legs and your body is more than ready to have its pleasure from him again.

Pushing him back down you help wiggle Ezio’s trousers off those toned hips. The leather is tight and clings to his skin, heat and sweat making you both need to peel the fabric downwards. Inch by inch of olive skin is revealed until finally naked he is stunning. You had expected age to wither the assassin’s body but he is still toned, muscled. A little paunch around the middle but there was worse on much younger me. Old scars litter his body, some pink and shiny, others dull and white. Hair across his chest and travelling down his navel is much like that on his head, still dark and thick but with the odd smattering of grey. Ezio’s thighs hang open loosely, balls gently resting between them whilst his cock, already hard and straining, points skywards. No wonder he is a hit with the ladies, you muse, carrying that thing around with him. Ezio is an impressively endowed man, not enough to feel threatened and risk pain, but enough to know you are going to feel very smug and full with him inside of you.

You want to touch him. You have a sudden need to lick your lips and clench your thighs together in anticipation. Wrapping your palm around the solid base of his cock you squeeze firmly. He is so warm compared with the rest of his body, it’s almost unnatural how warm a man’s erection becomes, you wonder if your body feels like that to him when aroused. Ezio’s breath hitches in his throat and he squirms on top of the bed as you run your thumb up and down the length of his cock. It is incredibly hard, firmer than the toned muscled of his stomach and even biceps, but the coating of velvety soft skin gives it a touchable strangeness.

Sliding your hand up and down the length, slowly, teasingly, Ezio pants and wiggles, his hips thrusting upwards trying to move faster muttering rapidly under his breath so that you don’t make out the most of it.  
You just reach over swiping the head of his cock with your tongue, the briefest of contact, before the assassin urgently tugs on your hair and drags you away. Growling, he kisses you, tongue sliding into your mouth with a practiced ease as he rolls you over, pinning your body under his. It distracts you from the disappointment you can’t roll that taught skin around your mouth, taste the salty tang of his skin and you slip the most intimate part of his body between your lips. Ezio has none of it, his mouth begins a slow assault of your body, along your jaw line, neck, and collarbone. He lavishes attention on your breasts until your nipples are hardened peaks and standing to attention. He was right, the soft scrape of his beard tickles all the way down your body. He takes a gentle bite out of tummy flesh that leaves you giggling and trying to wriggle away but his upper body keeps your legs pinned. 

Anticipations builds low in your stomach as the assassin descends ever lower. You know exactly what he is doing and where he is aiming for and you are squirming in desperate want. Your hips are thrusting upwards in encouragement as he parts your legs wider. You want him to touch you, dive right in as your exposed clit is screaming for attention. 

Ezio take a long slow time trailing gentle teasing kisses back and forth along your hips and just above your pubic bone, your hips, your thighs, even the crook of your legs. His beard brushes your pubic hair and lower across the folds of your pussy leaving you whimpering for more. He smiles, the smug git, you can see him grin as he turn his face between your legs.

Giving up on teasing, Ezio places fingers on your outer lips and spreads gently, exposing the pink hood of your clit. His tongue descends, wet and slippery, gliding over your skin with ease.

Hips automatically buck upwards trying for more contact, the caressing rhythm of his tongue feels wonderful but something is missing. You already got yourself off rubbing against this body. There is an ache; a need to have him pulled close, hips crushed against yours and his body buried inside you as deeply as possible.

Your fingers run through his hair gently, tugging. Ezio’s eyes roll up to meets yours from between your legs. He uses the brief moment of intimate eyes contact to slide his tongue lower and inside your eager body. The action tears low moaning form between your lips and you can see the humour sparkle in those dark eyes.

You tug him upwards again with more urgency and this time he stops what he is doing. Ezio allows himself to be pulled up your body, your arms curl around his biceps manoeuvring him until he covers you.  
‘Please, I need more.’

He nods in understanding, lips seeking yours. You drink the taste of your own body from his him as his large hands grasp your thighs, pulling your lower body closer to his waiting cock.  
The very tip of his cock slides between your legs, probing back and forth through the wet folds of your pussy. He bumps your clit with every movement and your hips buck in excitement and frustration. You need him inside you.

Ezio pulls your legs higher, enough that they are draped over his forearms. He leans forwards to kiss you as he sinks the full length of his cock into your body in one swift movement. Your body is curled around him, knees practically at your chest as he pushes forwards in a steady even rhythm. The angle allows for an incredibly deep penetration and your body tightens around him in time with his strokes.

The weight of the assassin’s body pushes against you as his hips and back flex, you are slowly being pushed up the bed and need to brace palms above you against the headboard to stop you both sliding and bumping heads against the wall.

Ezio chuckles, a deep rumble from low in his chest as a particularly forceful thrust practically leaves you both against the end of the bed.

‘A different position perhaps.’

He releases your hips, allowing them to gently fall flat back against the bedding. His cock disappointingly slides from you but he is wet and glistening from your arousal and still straining towards you.  
You have a few moments to think about how you want him. On all fours above you, Ezio seems a slightly confused as you wriggle out from under him. He kneels, sitting back slightly against his heels watching you move. His palm encloses around his shaft and teases a few strokes.

You kneel in front of him on all fours, backside pointed at his cock.

Ezio grins as his hands wrap around your hips, pulling you into position. He is inside you in a quick movement, this time his hips move more forcefully and erratically pushing forwards into your body with a lack of rhythm. This position lets you fuck him too, pushing back against his hips so that your bodies impact with a rather brutal slap of skin against skin.

It doesn’t take long for the gradual build-up of impending orgasm to tighten firmly in the pit of your stomach. Every strong thrust tears a cry from your lips, you try to be quite, lord knows who can hear you elsewhere in the assassin den but you can’t help yourself. Who cares who hears you anyway; all that is important is climax and the continuing relentless push of Ezio's thick cock into your willing body.

His breath is heavy behind you, soft grunts issue low in his throat. Ezio’s hands are clammy against the skin of your hips as he uses his hold to pull you back against him and angle just right looking for the little sweet spot that will bring you the most pleasure.

You sneak a hand down between your legs, you are so close, and the pressure between your legs from his movement is slowly filling you like a cup of water approaching the brim. Your fingers slide easily over your wet and swollen clit edging you closer to orgasm.

Behind you Ezio's hips push forwards firmly. The strength in his body is evident and muscles are a tightly coiled bundle of energy. You nearly giggle as you end up face down on the bed after a rather forceful thrust, fingers still teasing your clit and arse sticking up in the air.

A warm body covers the back of yours, the assassin’s lips at your neck. Your body is encased by his, no escape and you wouldn’t want to. His hips continue their rough thrust into you, back arching on every stroke.  
A deep masculine groan in your ear and you can feel the quiver of thighs pressed tight against you. Ezio’s hips still and warmth floods between your legs. It doesn’t matter that he has already cum; you are too close now, there would be no stopping. Your fingers continue enthusiastic massaging of your clit, already pulsing and quivering all on its own. A few strokes more is all it takes, combined with the erotic noises you hear from the man who just took extreme pleasure in your body and the thought of hot sticky cum dripping down your thighs from your pussy is enough to have you screaming into the mattress below you.

 

 

 

Finally able to raise your head from being buried in the covers, the light of the room almost hurts your eyes. God you can barely move and that is not just because of the assassin still pressed firmly against your back, milking the last amount of pleasure from being buried deep inside you while his body softens.

Ezio moves finally, lying back and practically sprawled over the bed. He is panting heavily and a small smirk plays across his features. 

Your limbs feel like lead, there is not an ounce of tension left in you after that orgasm. You lie beside the master assassin regaining your composure. That was certainly the best warm down to any training session you have ever had. 

There is a fine sheen of sweat across Ezio’s brow and down his chest. His hair clings around his temples, the rest of it in disarray, but his face is pleasantly relaxed, the fine lines around his eyes and mouth loose.  
You doze beside him while you regain some of the feeling in your lower limbs and will your muscles to stop quivering in post orgasmic bliss. Ezio smirks at you.

‘Did I meet with your approval?’

‘Perhaps.’

He raises a dark eyebrow in mock offence.

‘I would need more testing.’ You tease.

He pulls you closer to him so that you are snuggled under his arm and suffocated by the warmth of his body.

‘Gladly.’ He purrs against the top of your head.

After such an intense round of steamy sex and the work out in training earlier today you are suddenly feeling very stick and dirty. You need to get cleaned up. You gently nudge Ezio who seemed to be threatening to fall asleep.

‘Go run me a bath.’

Ezio snorts, ‘And why would I do that?’

‘Because you still owe me for being an arse earlier and helping you with that massage. Plus if you are very good you can join me.’

His lips quirks but you can see the look in his eyes. He makes a show of pondering his decision but it’s clearly already made.

He rolls off the bed with surprising speed. It makes you think he might just have the stamina for round two after all and might not be as an over-the-hill assassin as you originally thought.

Ezio is perfectly comfortable wandering away from the bed totally nude and you enjoy the fine play of muscles just under the skin as he pads to the next room.

Stretching, you can feel the gentle ache between your legs that intense orgasm and sex leaves you. It is remarkable how much better your bruised hip and cut lip feel. Sliding from the bed you head to the bathroom where can hear the gently slosh of warm water and are eager to join the man in there.


End file.
